1. Field of the Inventions
The present embodiments are directed to an induction system for an engine and more particularly to induction systems that can be controlled mechanically or electronically.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the art, the configuration of an induction system of an engine is determinative of the performance of the engine. By appropriately configuring the induction system and designing its volume, the length of the intake runners, and the control of movement of air therethrough, can be optimized.
Recently, electronic throttle control systems have become more widely available. Such systems utilize sensors and electronic controllers to control a throttle valve, intake system geometry, or intake valve timing to control a flow of air through the induction system. In order to provide transparent operation of such a system, the relevant sensors are sampled at a high frequency and the electronic actuators are operated at high frequency duty cycles so that the power output of the engine accurately tracks a power request from the operator of the engine, for example, determined by the position of what is commonly referred to as a “throttle lever”.
Such systems require more complex mapping and higher speed processors to provide such functionality. Thus, such engines are provided with more expensive engine computers than those engines in which the induction air flow is controlled solely by a mechanically actuated throttle valve.